


So this is love

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Best Friends, Blind Character, Child Abuse, Childhood, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Married Life, Medicine, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot Collection, Protective Parents, Soulmates, True Love, Voice Acting, bedtime story, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: One night Prince Atem asks his mommy Queen Samira to tell him about love. She happily sings him a story about the miracle of true love.
Relationships: Pharao Akhenamkhanen | Pharaoh Aknamkanon/Atem's Mother
Series: One-shots for friends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 15th one-shot in my collection. I've got a total of 27 one-shots planned at the moment. I do hope by the time I've completed with them, my creativity will be completely back, and I can go back to writing chapter stories.
> 
> In this one-shot, it takes place throughout the memories Atem remembers in the events of Aibou. I'll add a snippet of the memory that proceeds that. However, if you desire the complete recollections, you'll have to read Aibou to get that. Aibou currently has 53 reviews, 12,255 hits, and 42 favorites.
> 
> Therefore enjoy this story and all my stories! Have a pleasant day!
> 
> Artwork done by Inuyasharocks01862

Now the hour had come at last with the soft and fading light. Ra had crossed the western horizon and now bidden all of Egypt goodnight. Gazing out, you could see the more delicate shades that starlight revealed. Everything was quiet and at rest. Though one might wonder why so many shun the night and wait for another sunny day?

At the moment in the royal palace, the eight-year-old Prince stood on his balcony, contemplating longingly at his future kingdom. He grimaced in pain for a moment as he'd broken his right arm last week.

The memory of how he'd received his injury flashed through his mind vividly as any dream the night granted its sleepers.

Atem wasn't listening as Shada drone on and on about some tedious topic. He was gazing out the window. It had been raining for a fortnight, and finally, the sun had reappeared at last, except he was inside learning all this boring stuff while it was a charming day outside.

"Prince Atem? Would you please stop squirming like a colony of ants are running up your legs and pay attention to the lesson?" demanded irritated Shada to the young Prince.

"Sorry, Shada. I'll try harder," but it was evident his attention wasn't on the tutoring.

"Prince Atem, if you hope to be an excellent leader to this nation one day, you must be a master of many skills. Even Aziza knows that as you can see," he waved his hand at Aziza, who was listening to him have a review on the bases of government.

Just then, Shimon came into the classroom. "Pardon my intrusion, but I need to borrow your teacher for a few moments. Isis needs your help with some matter right away."

"Can't Kareem assist her with whatever the difficulty is, Shimon? It is my week to instruct our future King. Furthermore, as a Sacred Guardian, I can't abandon my duties," he replied to him.

"Kareem is out in the village with Mahad at the moment. Plus, Aknadin is training the new Guardian Seto. Please, it will only take a few moments," Shimon begged him.

"Alright. You two, please study your scrolls till I get back. I won't be but a few moments," as the two men disappeared. Atem got up out of his seat and looked both ways down the corridor.

"Atem, you are extremely restless today. We should do as Shada instructed and study. Even though" yawning, "I could do with a break from the scrolls. I had plenty from Dad last night moreover early morning magic training from Mom," she informed him.

"Let's go outside and play! Come on, Aziza! Please! No one out in the courtyard! Come on. We've been cooped up far too long!" he implored her.

She thought about it for a few moments before he could say anything. She slung him over her back. "Hold on tight, and whatever you do, don't scream. If we are sneaking out, we have to be as quiet as mice," she told him as she went to the window and balanced on the thin edge.

Suddenly, she jumped backward, and with the grace and agility of a cat, they made it outside. He slides off her back and then began running around joyfully laughing as they danced in the golden sunshine.

At last,

They came to a tree that bore the most delicious fruit in all of Egypt. They collapsed under the tree, giggling. The sound of Aziza's stomach growling soon broke their laughing fit. "You must be starving," he commented as her stomach sounded louder then thunder.

"I missed breakfast. I'm so famished," she told him unhappily. He looked at the tree, but he couldn't see any of its fruit. He, at last, spotted the last piece of fruit on the tip-top branch.

"I'll get you that fruit to eat. You got me out of mind-numbing education. I'll get you the fruit, fair trade," he said as he began to climb, although she sat up and started to holler at him.

"I don't think that a good idea, Atem! For the past few nights, I've had bad dreams about a tree and something making an awful noise, like something breaking. Come down now!"

But he didn't heed her warning. He subsequently reached the fruit when the sound of the branch breaking under his weight was heard. "Ahh!" he screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Atem! Millennium Magic! Cushion!" she cried as she managed to break the fall, but the sound of breaking was still heard just the same. He screamed as he clutched his right arm, which was now at a weird angle.

"Oh, no! I was dreaming about this! Now the dream makes sense. It wasn't the limb I heard shatter. It was your arm. Here let me take a look at it. Please stop fidgeting. You'll make it worse."

First, she felt the bones in his arm. She then made a splint from some of the fallen branches and pieces of her garments. Next, she gently pressed her hand on the arm and sang a healing spell.

"That the best I can do for now. We'll have to see my mom for better treatment. But that should at least numb some of the pain so you can tolerate it better. You OK, Atem?" she asked him as they got up.

"Yes, I'll live. I just hope they don't have to take away my arm," he told her with a sniffle. She immediately turned her head to the left and whispered, "Aknadin coming, and he sounds angry."

Sure enough, the Millennium Eye's original owner was running to see what the racket was and when he saw the Prince with a self-made splint and sling, he just hit Aziza. It caused her to crash into the tree. A small line of blood trickled from her forehead.

"Hey! What was that for, Aknadin?" yelled Atem in shock. He raced over to his friend, who was just waking up from the impact.

"You stupid little girl! How could you be so irresponsible! If the Prince was in danger, you just let him get hurt! You can't protect anyone; you just let them get hurt! You are so stupid!" he yelled at the little girl.

"It's not her fault; I got hurt! It was an accident, Master Aknadin!" Atem attempted to explain to the man as the racket attracted more people.

"Master Aknadin, what is going on? What is the reason for all this commotion? Prince Atem! Aziza!" cried out Seto as he got there first. He raced over to the children and tore a piece of his cape to make a bandage for Aziza.

"What happened, young Prince?" demanded Seto as he finished bandaging Aziza up.

"I had Aziza sneak us out of lessons with Shada so we could play. I broke my arm, getting some fruit for Aziza. She was tending it, then out of nowhere, Master Aknadin came and hit her for no reason!"

"She should know better! Now our Prince could lose his arm! All because of her foolishness! The King should have never let such a worthless child live! She is…"

"A member of this court and rightful so, Aknadin. Your actions are most shameful! A person worth is within, not from the outside," the King admonished his brother.

Turning gradually to face the new Guardian, he politely gave his orders. "Priest Seto, would you be so kind as to escort the children with their mothers to the infirmary to get some more qualified assistance?

Samir and I are going to have a long and serious discussion with Master Aknadin," Aknamkanon requested. Seto nodded as the mothers scooped up their children and followed him.

He shuttered at the memory. The Prince never understood why Master Aknadin despised his best friend's family so much. His parents indicated that it had something to do with some old grudge, but the eight-year-old didn't understand that.

Why would someone hate Aziza's family so much? Her mother, Efra, was a high priestess and the most qualified healer and midwife in Egypt. Her father, Samir, also was one of the most knowledgeable men in the kingdom. Also, the champion of the Nile Challenge, a horseback race, for several years.

He also didn't believe his best friend was weak or foolish. He'd never care at all; she was born blind. That never mattered to him. Therefore why did Aknadin have to be so heartless to her and her family? He just didn't understand.

He then heard behind him the door open and knew who had come in. Smiling, he dashed inside to embrace his mother. She squeezed him tightly, giving him all the love she had at the moment.

Pulling out of their hug, he gazed upon his mother, Queen Samira, who was breathtaking. Her long ebony hair cascade to the ground, long crimson braids with golden hair rings woven into them, and her long golden bangs. The Queen of Egypt had numerous gorgeous golden accessories all over her body. Only the ravishing queen wore the colors turquoises and lavender that complemented her teal eyes and tri-colored hair so well.

"Oh, how are you tonight, my little Atem?" his mother asked playfully as she lifted him high in the air before rubbing their noses together.

"I'm excellent, Mom! Though my arm still hurts!"

"Good thing I brought your Aunt Efra's medicine," as she seated him on his bed and went to get it. Efra and Samira weren't sisters by blood, merely best friends who saw each other as sisters. Like their husbands saw each other as brothers for the same reason.

Atem made a face at the thought of taking medicine, "Ugh! That stuff terrible!" He sulked in disgust about the remedy.

"I know, sweetheart, that no medicine tastes excellent, but even if its bitter, its to make you better. So open up," as she held a spoonful of a thick brownish liquid.

He would've protested, except his mom would've forced fed him if he did. Therefore he simply opened his mouth and swallowed the sickening brew, though he acted a bit dramatically with how he voiced his disgust.

"Atem, please don't be so mellow dramatic," as his mother started to help him get ready for bed. Shortly he was snug as a bug in a rug as she finished tucking him in for the night. "So what story should I tell you so you can fly to your dreams?" she asked as she always told him a bedtime story.

"I want to know how you and Dad fell in love," he requested, and she blinked once at him.

"Aren't you a little young to be asking for that story?" she teased him, and he pouted, "I'm eight! I'm big enough to know about such things!"

"Oh, I was only teasing, son. I always meant to tell you all about love. So how shall I begin that story?" she tapped her chin. Smiling, she laid next to him on his bed before starting. "What you need to understand, little Prince, there are multiple kinds of love. Your grandmother, Solmina, use to tell me there are various kinds of love."

"So how many kinds of love are there, Mommy?"

"Well, there is unconditional love, self-love, love you feel for your friends and family...and romantic love."

"What's romantic love like?"

"What you have to understand, son, its not so simple to explain that. You could live a hundred years and fall in love a hundred times, and it never feels the same way twice.

More importantly, you don't find love. It will find you and when you least expect it. The miracle of love is a slow-growing miracle, and you need to let it take its own time and path.

Love is the ultimate game of risk and chance, but you must be prepared to risk getting hurt. For you see, sometimes we have love, and sometimes we lose love. It can hurt terribly like a deep wound. Life is full of pleasures and pains, and if we didn't experience both, we wouldn't cherish the good times."

"Wow, I never knew love was so..."

"Complex? Most at your age don't understand that son. However, if you wish to learn how your father and I fell in love, then let me sing you a story about once upon a time," as she kissed his forehead.

Smiling, he snuggled down more as his mother's beautiful voice told the story he long to hear.

Several years ago.

The banquet hall was bustling with activity as the Pharaoh hosted a diplomatic banquet in three days. The household staff was in such a frenzied state, given such a short amount of time to set up.

There was one woman who seemed to be handling the pressure well. She was tall, fit, and curvy, dressed in a stunning shade of purple. Like everyone else, she wore an abundant amount of gold jewelry. She had soft teal eyes, and her floor-length hair was as black as the moonless sky. She kept her hair tied back into elaborate braids—all in all, a truly stunning woman.

It instantly became self-evident she was in charge because the servants and slaves all looked to her for instructions. Her voice was majestic but sweet. She also seemed to have a great deal of patience in dealing with the chaos. The woman's teal eyes took in every detail, and she notices something, "Almira! Be more careful with those flowers, and please make sure the arrangement is perfect. We can't have a single thing out of place for the Pharaoh's guests," the woman spoke tenderly to a petite servant girl.

"Of course, Mistress Solmina. I'll get right on it!" as she hurried over to finish the task.

Solmina took a few minutes to look at the hall once more. "I'll be back in ten minutes," she informed everyone. They knew why the Head of the Pharaoh's Household was leaving. Solmina was happily married to one of the Pharaoh's most trusted advisers, Shimon. They also had a six-year-old daughter, Samira. Solmina may have a great deal of patience when it came to the staff she supervised, but her daughter was another story.

She returned to her chambers and found her daughter was missing. She was supposed to be here, focusing on her education. The Pharaoh had only just allowed the servants' children to have their own classroom and tutor. Therefore she expected her daughter to be doing her school lesson. Only she couldn't unearth her anywhere.

"Oh, Samira! Why can't you just stay where your suppose to be! Oh, that girl going to be the death of me!" as she raced to recover her child.

Samira was hiding in the royal gardens with her best friend Efra, the daughter of a royal healer. They're giggling as they played a little game with the slaves tending to the garden.

One girl would cause a distraction, and then the other would take something while the person back was turned. Then they switch roles and return the item. It was amusing to see slaves look like they're losing their minds. The six-year-old girls giggled from their hiding spot. They didn't hear someone sneak upon them. They just heard someone yell, "BOO!" and the girls shrieked.

Their fear immediately became anger when they noticed who had frightened them. It was Prince Aknamkanon and his best friend, Samir. They just relished tormenting them. Boys! Ugh, who could figure them out? "Ugh! What are you two doing here?" demanded Samira, who didn't appreciate the future King's smirk.

"I'm the prince. I can go and do anything I want," was his answer, to which Samira looked pretty enraged at hearing that.

"I don't care if your a prince or not, Aknamkanon! I've had enough of your tricks!" as she got right in his face, and he looked fearful for a moment.

"Yeah, none of them are hilarious, dropping wine bombs, pretending to be the gods to cast a curse, or using your mother's necklace to shoot gold coins at us! It's not very funny!" fumed Efra, which made Samir cower behind his best friend. Neither boy was courageous when a girl not only stood up to them but intimidated them!

"Then I'll stop it if that your wish, Samira?" he gazed his amethyst eyes into her teal ones. For a moment, there seem to pass something between them. But then Samira got mad again and snarled at him. "Why should my wishes matter, oh, future King? As you just stated, you can do whatever you want!"

"OK, how about a peace offering? I'll stop teasing you two if you'll play a game with me," as he held up his hands in a gesture of peace, but the girls didn't look too sure about the boys keeping their promises. Instead, Efra replied in a cocky tone. "What game would that be? Because you should know Samira never lost any game, she's played! She would kick your butt if you challenged her to senet!"

"Is that a challenge?" the boys said in unison, and the girls smirked.

"Daddy will tell you himself I've never lost any kind of game I've played. I quickly master all of them, and again I've never lost."

"Then let see if you can back that up?" and the children left the garden to go play a game. It was quite an exciting afternoon as Samira being the Queen of Games, was unquestionably established.

Samira, through it all, was a good sport. She demonstrated honor, respect, and humility with each game. She didn't rub salt into anyone's wounds and offered to help them get better. However, by the time they finished their last match, her mother ultimately located her. She was about to admonish her daughter when the Prince came to her defense and said it was his fault she went missing.

That was the day Samira started to see the Prince in a different light. The Prince never missed a chance to tease her, but she realized it wasn't out of malice. Samira found herself wanting to make the Prince laugh and smile. Consequently, one day when she was ten, she stole his clothes and then paraded around in them in the garden ordering him about. He laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

When she was twelve, he started to make a game of leaving secret riddles all over the palace. She would solve them quickly, and there was always a surprise at the end of the game. She then did the reverse to see if he could answer her riddles and find the prize at the end. It was so fun to play. As the years passed, it was quickly becoming obvious these two were falling in love.

But it wasn't till they're sixteen and they slipped out of another tedious dinner party to go for a moonlight walk anything serious happened. They're savoring walking under the full moon in the gardens.

"It's gorgeous here," as she plucked a blossom, and he put it in her tri-colored hair.

"You know my grandmother started the garden, and then my mother took over taking care of it. I wonder who will take care of it after my mother dies."

"Don't you have enough slaves to do that?"

Shaking his head, he explained. "Yes, the palace has servants and slaves, but the garden has been my mother's family pride and joy. They love to help take care of it. It requires a personal touch."

"Then maybe your wife will take care of it. Isn't your father pressuring you to start thinking of marriage?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be married on my eighteenth birthday, but I don't want to be married to some stuck up princess. I want someone who loves me for me. I want a girl who not afraid to speak her mind to me. Who can be both my wife and best friend? Someone to laugh with and truly loves the people of this country."

Samira bit her tongue because she'd spent her life with the future King. But she never thought of him as royalty. To her, the Prince had always been just another boy. Sure, he could be a bit of a brat at times, but he had a good heart. His teasing and tricks were never genuinely mean-spirited. He also knew how to make her smile when she was feeling down. There were so many things she loved about him, but even she never dreamed she'd be his bride. Her parents may have semi-important positions in the palace, but she still wasn't the right person to be queen.

"Well, I hope you find this girl. She'll be lucky to have you. I do have words of wisdom for you when you find her," Samira said as she turned her face away for a moment, so he did not see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, what is that?" as he drew closer and held her hand. She bit her lip for a moment before she answered him, though her voice was full of melancholy.

"Remember to treat her kindly as a friend. All the best marriages are built on friendship first. Remember, do not treat her as an accessory. She is your partner and worthy of respect in her own right.

Never act as if she's your property. She is a person, so never force her to do anything just because you can. For she is not a prize to be won but someone whose company you enjoy."

"Did your parents teach you that?" and she nodded, "Mother also says relationship for them to last must be taken gradually. Friendship comes first, and gradually get to know them. Remember, they are human and have flaws. Accept them for who they are and not what you wish them to be. Make sure you can have a conversation with them. Make sure you didn't just marry them for being a pretty face. But that you want them by your side regardless of anything else or what others might think."

The future King was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about what he'd say next. Meaning it must be imperative what he was about to say. Finally, he looked her in the eye and said. "My parents say a Pharaoh has a duty to his country but also a duty to his heart, that you should be faithful, courageous, and compassionate. However, make sure your family knows they're loved and more then just pretty faces."

"They are correct," as they inched closer to each other and finally kissed. All the world just fade away at that moment. The only thing that existed was their lover. Magic all its own. For they knew all this time they'd been talking about each other and what they desired for themselves. They didn't know what the future might bring, but they knew they'd wanted to be together forever.

"Two years later, we're married. So we went from children who played tricks on each other to the King and Queen of Egypt. I've been blessed in many ways, Atem. I'm most blessed to have a husband who adores me. Plus, a son who loves both of us so much."

"Wow! Do you think I'll ever find someone to love me as much as Dad loves you? That I can ever feel like you do?"

"One day, my son. You'll find the one for you. Till then, it's bedtime," as she kissed his forehead again, "Goodnight, Atem, I love you."

"Night, Mommy. I love you and Daddy."

The queen smiled as she left her son's room to enjoy the night with the man she'd gladly give her life for and he for her. Their bodies became intertwined in love, and it was a love that would stand the test of time.

Aziza- Me

Efra- Susan Eisenberg- Wonder Woman Justice League

Samir- Keith David- Goliath

Samira- Jen Cohn- Ursa from Avatar

Solmina- Susan Sullivan- Hippolyta- Justice League.


End file.
